1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music recommendation method which can automatically recommend appropriate music when transmitting a message service in a personal communication terminal, and a system using the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a music recommendation method which can select a music file according to a theme of the music, a mood of the music, and a similarity between content of a message service and content of the music, and automatically recommend a user the selected music file.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, since a personal communication terminal such as a mobile phone tends to provide various multimedia functions, there is a tendency in a message service to also provide a multimedia messaging service (MMS) that may attach to transmit a photo, music, and a moving picture included in the message service. An amount of use of the MMS will be rapidly spread since it is possible to transmit a long e-mail or multimedia contents in the personal communication terminal. However, various functions which enable a user to easily use the MMS are needed since the user has an aversion to use the MMS due to inconveniences of procedures for transmitting the MMS and a user interface.
Currently, the personal communication terminal can transmit the music file while transmitting a message of a message service via the MMS, and can store various types of music files in a memory where the music files are stored according to a capacity of the memory is increase. However, a conventional communication terminal has a problem in that, it takes a great amount of time and a great amount of effort to search for an appropriate music file for the message service among stored music files via the MMS. Accordingly, when the user uses the MMS via the personal communication terminal, a new method capable of easily searching for a music file for attachment is needed.
In the conventional art, as an example of selecting appropriate music for an e-mail, there is a method which can automatically select music based on an impression of the music. In the conventional method, character strings are detected from the e-mail, the detected character strings are converted into an impression value using a conversion table, an impression value database of the music is compared with the impression value, and consequently the appropriate music is selected. In this instance, the impression value indicates a reference value which shows emotions felt by a user when the user feels the music. The impression value is analyzed from a physical feature of a music signal, and there are impression values such as extreme, liveliness, refresh, simplicity, tenderness. However, in the conventional art, there is a problem in that, the appropriate music is not accurately selected since the method exclusively relies on the impressions of the music, i.e. the appropriate music with respect to the e-mail is selected by exclusively using the impressions of the music, accordingly there is a probability that a selected music does not corresponds to the e-mail.
Also, a personal communication terminal using the conventional art has a problem in that, a user is required to navigate a plurality of selected music on a limited small screen, and select appropriate music after checking the navigated music when a great number of music having an identical impression value exist.
Also, the personal communication terminal using the convention art has a problem in that, a recommendation rank of a plurality of selected music may not be rated since music having an impression value, corresponding to an e-mail, is randomly displayed.